


Discord Sever

by House_of_the_Lion



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29215443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/House_of_the_Lion/pseuds/House_of_the_Lion
Summary: A link for a French/English Discord Server for GoT fanfics.





	Discord Sever

Hey!

I just launched a French/English Discord server.

Whether you're an author or simply a reader, don't hesitate to come and join us, to put forward your writings or share your readings! The more we'll be, the nicer it will be :) (we won't eat anyone, I promise)

<https://discord.gg/q2Ajfr8b>


End file.
